


Andraste

by Waterfall



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, awesome grandmothers, kickass women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia was always a bit of a mama bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andraste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Omnie).



> **Title:** Andraste  
>  **Fandom:** The Vorkosigan Saga  
>  **Characters:** Cordelia and the twins  
>  **Word count:** 175  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Requested by:** Omnie - Cordelia Vorkosigan and grandchildren

She shuts the door but can still hear the intruders downstairs, where they fill the house with shouted orders and sounds of violent fighting. Her two youngest grandchildren are crouched by the sofa, staring at her with wide eyes.  
"Where's mum and dad?" Aral Alexander asks, panic in his voice. She takes time to give him a reassuring smile as she rearranges the furniture to provide them with as much protection as possible.  
"Knowing Miles he's probably working out a plan to find us, it he's not on his way already. And your mother won't be far behind him."  
They nod with hope in their eyes; brave little Vorkosigans. For their sake she fights down her own fear and focuses on the noise outside as their attackers move up the stairs and start pounding on the door.  
"I'm scared," Helen Natalia whimpers from their too-inadequate hiding place.  
"Don't worry," she tells them, feeling herself grow cold with anger. "I won't let them hurt you."  
Slowly she raises her nerve disrupter, and waits for the door to open.


End file.
